User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter
Welcome to OCFVDcrewsupporters's talk page! ---- OCFVDcrewsupporter 06:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Archived Talk Pages: July & August 2011 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive_1/archive_1 September 2011 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 2/archive 2 October 2011 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 3/archive 3 November 2011 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 4/archive 4 December 2011 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 5/archive 5 January & February 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 6/archive 6 March & April 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 7/archive 7 May & June 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 8/archive 8 July & August 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 9/archive 9 September & October 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 10/archive 10 November & December 2012 - Message_Wall:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 11/archive 11 JANUARY 2012 2-0-1-2 Belated Happy New Year and Happy Lunar New Year, hahaha! Thanks for that wonderful greeting and I truly hope you had fun in your vacation as much as I did! FarmVille has really been putting MANY stuff out all at the same time, and it is a bit too overwhelming! Hahaha. Anyways, sure, I like the idea of a Hot Pink background, and thanks that you like the Lunar New Year background. I'll be going back to the Tiled backgrounds though, as the background I made is only for my computer's screen size, meaning it may be cut off for others. hahaha :DD thanks again and Happy 2-0-1-2! :D Ayopip | Talk 09:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : I thought of an idea to use this format again, the one which isn't tiled, to show a VALENTINE'S day at the left and an ANTI-Valentines at the right! What do you think? :D Of course I'll try and see if I can keep it within the KB limit though, as it is very small. Haha Ayopip | Talk 09:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) LIMITS. -__- From New Contributor Hi! I read your message. I have a question for you though, I should probably ask it here instead of leaving it under the tree list. I have some tricked trees from halloween 2011 still, and can get screenshots from them so they can be added to the appropriate pages. I figure the wiki would be that much better with tricked images added alongside the other holiday modifications, but it's up to you. Either way, I have a few images on hand already and can grab the others whenever you want. I have a total of about 30 different tricked trees, and some look extremely awesome like the giant rainbow and giant mardi gras. Welcome Back Happy 2012 to you, too! Hope you had a good vacation. :-) New Year (2011/2012) and Lunar New Year (2012) were two different events, as are Valentines Day (2012) and Anti V-Day (2012). Winter Fantasy & Winter Holiday (2012) are also different. Not sure exactly how we want to name them, but we probably want to be consistent with naming practices on the wiki. Zynga has been putting out tons of quests and events. It's pretty hard to keep up with them all. The names for events are listed on the description of the items in the market. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 11:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Talkback template LOL, I see it's got you so impressed you forgot to sign your post. ;-) It's just a template. Anyone can use it. I've seen it on other wikis & liked it, so I imported it from Wikia Central. Just put on the page of the person's message you replied to. (Wow, I forgot to sign, too... Must be something in the air). --Vandraedha (talk · ) 13:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC)